Elec Man
'Elec Man '''is a Robot Master from the original ''Mega Man series. He was built by Dr. Light to control the voltage of nuclear power plants. At the time of his creation, Elec Man was often hailed as Dr. Light's greatest creation and boasts razor-sharp judgement, as well as a physical agility that would not be matched until the creation of Quick Man, who is in turn based on his design. His special weapon is the Thunder Beam. It fires off devastating bolts of very high-voltage electrical energy in multiple directions, with sufficient power to go through multiple enemies with one shot and even break throughsolid rocks. Elec Man is very conceited and egotistical, with something of a sadistic streak in him, but is otherwise very responsible and competent. In his spare time, he has taken up playing the electric guitar. Video game appearances ''Mega Man'' In the first game, Dr. Wily reprogrammed Elec Man and Dr. Light's other industrial robots to help him conquer the world. Mega Man fights against Elec Man and defeats him. Strategy Elec Man is a difficult boss to beat. He runs fast around the room, often stopping to shoot a single Thunder Beam, and less often shooting one when jumping. The Thunder Beam is very dangerous, as it cuts Mega Man's health for about a third of his maximum HP. However, the beam can be avoided if jumped over it with good timing. His weakness is the Rolling Cutter, which takes him out in three hits, however it is a short range weapon and should be carefully used against him. Interestingly, Elec Man can be defeated easily with no damage simply by shooting him in his underarms with correct timing. ''Mega Man Powered Up'' As a remake of the first game, Elec Man appears as a boss, but he becomes a playable character if he's beaten by Mega Man using only the Mega Buster. His weakness goes from the Rolling Cutter to the Oil Slider. His personality gets a serious makeover, Elec Man now being very calm and noble, albeit arrogant and somewhat overdramatic. He can still be considered morbid, however, as he seems to be genuinely interested in electrocuting the other Robot Masters. Strategy He inherits the same attacks from the first game, but in Normal and Hard modes, he gains a new attack: the Thunder Bolt, consisting of a lightning striking the screen, trying to hit the player's character where he is standing. This is avoided by rapidly moving out of the way. If playing against him in the New Style mode, his weakness is now Oil Slider, but Elec Man may damage Mega Man by contact damage if he is sliding. He is defeated with fourteen blobs, but five tackles if Mega Man is on the slider. ''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge'' Elec Man is one of the four stage bosses, his actions being similar to the first game. ''Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise'' The Boss Card Elec Card (エレキカード?) summons Elec Man to downgrade one of the opponent's buildings. ''Mega Man's Soccer'' Elec Man is the sixth fastest player in the game and has average Kick and Defense, but his Tackle is the second lowest. In the Capcom Championship mode, a team formed by eight Elec Men is one of the eight team bosses. One Elec Man joins Mega Man's team after his defeat. In Tournament mode, his team consists of three Elec Men, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Air Man, Bubble Man and Flash Man. In League mode, his team contains three Elec Men, two Gemini Men, two Snake Men and Dr. Wily. ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' Elec Man is one of the six bosses from the "Rescue Roll!" course. The power of his Thunder Beam was reduced compared to the first game, but his speed and attacking power, along with new lightning-based attacks, still make him a force to be reckoned with. Even though he was actually one of Dr. Light's creations, the narration indicated that Dr. Wily built him. ''Super Adventure Rockman'' If Mega Man is defeated by Air Man, Elec Man will appear to save him, giving the player the chance to fight against Air Man again. ''Rockman Strategy'' Elec Man appears throughout the story of Rockman Strategy, including being with Dr. Wily upon discovering the landing site of Apollo, Luna, and their teammates. He and Spark Man were subsequently dispatched to defend Cancer in Above the Clouds. Later, he joined Pisces at In a Tornado alongside Tomahawk Man. ''Chokkan! Rockman'' In the mini-game Eccentric! Elec Man (エキセントリック！エレキマン?), Mega Man faces Elec Man in a rhythm game. ''Rockman ×over'' Elec Man is one of the four bosses from World 3. He also appears in some Battle Memory. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' Elec Man appears as an Assist Trophy, looking more detailed than his previous appearances, akin to the game's depiction of Mega Man. When summoned, he assists the player who summoned him by running and jumping around the stage freely, attacking nearby enemies with his Thunder Beam. Cameo appearances *Elec Man appears in Mega Man 3''s ending. *Elec Man appears in a CD data from ''Mega Man & Bass. *Elec Man has a cameo appearance in Mega Man 10 as data of the Weapons Archive. *In Mega Man: The Power Battle, Elec Man can be seen in the background of the penultimate stage. *Elec Man is the first boss in the Rockman map from Capcom Quiz: Hatena? no Daibouken. The player must answer four questions to defeat him. *Elec Man is a boss in Rockman The Puzzle Battle. Gallery MM-ElecMan.png|Elec Man in Mega Man Elecman.png|Elec Man in Rockman Complete Works CDData-08-ElecMan.png MMPowUpElecMan2.png|Elec Man in Mega Man: Powered Up SFXACElecman.png|Elec Man in Street Fighter X All Capcom SSB4_Elec_Man.png|Elec Man's Trophy Artwork From Super Smash Bros. 4 I9z1dpw.jpg|Elec Man in Super Smash Bros. 4 Navigation Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Heroic Creation Category:Rivals Category:Egomaniacs Category:Insecure Category:Strategists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Male